Obsessed 1
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: Andrea es una estudiante normal de universidad con una obsesión; amor según ella, por el actor del momento. Tom Hiddleston. Ella tiene la vida normal de cualquier chica y cualquier fanática. Lo que ella no sabe es que su vida esta a punto de cambiar cuando tiene la oportunidad de conocer a Tom Hiddleston. Descubre la aventura con la que toda fangirl sueña y desearía cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

 **"** **El inicio"**

¿Estoy enamorada de él? ¿O será que realmente estoy obsesionada con él? Ambas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza día y noche. Estaban constantemente en mi cabeza desde el día que lo conocí. Yo creía a saber lo que sentía por él, pero mis amigas y sus interminables frases me hacían dudar: "Es una simple obsesión" "Nadie se puede enamorar de alguien que no conoce" "Es un simple actor", entre otras frases cada una más hiriente y desesperante que la otra.

— ¿Andrea? ¿Andrea? —Escuchaba la voz de mi mejor amiga, Maribel llamándome y la vi pasando su mano frente a mi cara— ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Andrea.

— ¿Qué? Oh lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en…—no me atreví a terminar la frase así que mejor me mordí la lengua.

— ¿En Tom verdad? —pregunto Maribel terminando la frase por mí. Yo solo me limite a asentir—Andrea ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir Karina y yo que te olvides de él?

—Mari entiende que yo lo amo, se lo que siento… aquí—dije apuntando con mi dedo índice a mi pecho en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón.

—Señoritas ¿sucede algo? —nos pregunto el profesor de Algebra, nosotras negamos con la cabeza—bien presten atención porque esto vendrá en el examen de fin de mes—mis compañeros se quejaron al oír la noticia del examen— ¡Silencio! Bien ¿en que estábamos? Ah sí…—el maestro se fue a la pizarra y continuo con su clase.

La verdad trate de prestar atención a lo que el maestro de decía pero a mi mente vino el rostro angelical de Tom y no pude evitar distraerme. En mi carpeta de alegra dibuje corazones, escribí "Tom & Andrea" escribí el nombre de Tom con cuatro tipo de letras diferentes y la campana sonó. Guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y salí del salón de Algebra con mis dos mejores amigas; Karina y Maribel. Caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería de la escuela, hicimos lo mismo de siempre escoger algo de ahí y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre.

Me coloque los audífonos de mi iPod y me perdí en la música, soñando despierta. De la nada vi un pedazo de lechuga volar a mi bandeja y voltee a ver a mis amigas y me quite un audífono.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—Tenemos media hora hablándote—se quejo Maribel.

—Lo siento, tenía ambos audífonos ¿Qué querían?

—Queremos ir al cine y a la pizza—dijo Karina— Esta semana se estrena "Bajo la misma estrella"

—Por mi está bien—conteste—solo debo avisarle a mis padres.

— ¿Y en que estabas pensando? —pregunto Maribel.

— ¿No es obvio? —dijo Karina y yo solo hice una mueca—Andrea debería olvidarlo enamorarte de un chico real.

— ¡El es real! —Grite molesta—y sabes que desde lo ocurrido con…—omití el nombre—no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar. En todo caso tu estas enamorada de Benedict.

—Eso es diferente yo solo lo admiro.

La hora del almuerzo termino, tire a la basura lo que no me había acabado. Camine por los pasillos de la escuela y me separe de mis amigas al llegar al salón de español.

Pase el día en la escuela como cualquier otro hasta que la última campana sonó y todos corrimos saliendo de la escuela. En la puerta de la escuela me esperaba mi madre, me subí a la camioneta y me puse los audífonos de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te fue cariño? —pregunto mi madre.

—Bien—suspire de cansancio.

— ¿Te dejaron tarea?

—Solo de español.

— ¿Debemos ir por algo a la papelería?

—No.

—Muy bien.

Mi madre arranco la camioneta para ir rumbo a la casa. Mientras yo veía por la ventana de la camioneta. Llegamos a la casa y mi madre ya tenía hecha la comida. Me senté a comer con ella mientras ella veía las noticias por la tele. Cuando termine de comer me fui a hacer mi tarea a mi cuarto. Encendí la laptop, y abrí las páginas que siempre abría. Youtube para buscar algo de música y Facebook para hablar con mis amigos y buscar cosas sobre Tom Hiddleston. Abrí un documento en Word para hacer mi tarea de español. Escribía en Word mientras la canción Hurricane de Bridgit Mendler sonaba de fondo.

Cuando termine con mi tarea hable con mis amigos de Facebook y me fui a ver las páginas de Tom Hiddleston, todos hablaban de su nueva película "I saw the light". Todos comentaban que ya habían empezado la filmación y que iba a ser en diferentes ciudades. También ya había varias fotos de fans afortunadas que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Tom. Una página de Tom Hiddleston publico las ciudades en las que se estaría filmando la película; vi la lista de ciudades y en eso encontré que Tom iba a estar en una de las ciudades cercanas a la mía. Es lo más cerca que jamás lo había tenido en mi vida. No pude contener tanto mi emoción y termine gritando, lo que ocasiono que mi madre corriera asustada a mi cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! —dijo mi mamá asustada.

— ¡Tom Hiddleston va a estar en Dallas, Texas! —Dallas, es una ciudad cerca de la mía.

— ¿Cuándo va a estar ahí? —pregunto mi madre.

—Aun no están seguros pero ese será el último lugar donde filmara su nueva película.

—Cuando sepas el día lo hablare con tu padre.

—Gracias—corrí a abrazar a mi madre.

Ella salió del cuarto y yo no dude de publicar aquella noticia en Facebook, estaba a unos pasos de conocer al amor de mi vida. Tom Hiddleston.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos.**

 **"** **Mi cumpleaños"**

El tiempo paso y las vacaciones de verano llegaron y con ellas el día de mi cumpleaños. Había pasado unas horribles semanas al no saber nada sobre qué día iba a estar Tom en Dallas.

Era la mañana de mi cumpleaños número 20, mis padres me despertaron cantándome las mañanitas. Me llevaron a desayunar a mi restaurante favorito. En la tarde me llevaron a arreglarme ya que me habían planeado una fiesta con mis amigos de la universidad. Estuve con mi mamá toda la tarde que me había llevado a un spa y a comprar un vestido para esa tarde. Termine escogiendo un hermoso vestido strapless, corto, con pedrería en la parte del busto y en la cintura una cinta negra y la falda del vestido tenia tul negro. Era simplemente hermoso y con unos bellos zapatos de tacón negro. Mis padres me compraron una pequeña tiara para que pudiera sobresalir en la fiesta como la festejada y no como una invitada más.

Antes de ir a la fiesta mis padres rentaron una limosina para que mis amigos y yo paseáramos por la ciudad y luego llegar a la fiesta. Al terminar el paseo llegamos a la discoteca donde la música sonaba a todo volumen y la luces neón bailaban en la pista de baile. Mis amigas y yo tomamos algo de la barra y corrimos a la bailar a la pista mientras la música sonaba por toda la discoteca. Poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a unírsenos y a ambientar más la pista de baile.

— ¿Cómo te lo estas pasando? —pregunto Karina mientras llegaba a bailar a mi lado.

— ¡Excelente! —le grite por lo alto de la música.

—Deberías aprovechar para ligar con alguien—dijo Maribel mirando a los chicos en la fiesta.

—Sabes que soy demasiado tímida para hacer eso, además sabes que no tengo buena suerte con los chicos.

—Que no caiga ese ánimo—dijo Karina tomando mis manos y bailando conmigo.

Entre las tres bailamos hasta que mis padres detuvieron la música. Las voces de los invitados quejándose por el repentino apagón de la música se dejaron escuchar por toda la discoteca.

—Lamentamos la interrupción—dijo mi madre con un micrófono que le había dado el DJ. —pero tenemos una sorpresa para ti Andrea. — ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué será? —Pasa al centro de la pista.

Hice lo que mi madre me dijo, me trajeron una silla y me senté. Mis padres pusieron frente a mí una enorme caja de regalo. Abrí aquella enorme caja y estaba rellena de papel periódico, saque todo el papel y en el fondo de la gran caja de papel encontré una caja de zapatos, tome la caja y la abrí. Para mi sorpresa tenía demasiados papelitos de papel china. Aparte los papelitos buscando en el fondo de la caja y encontré un sobre y voltee a ver a mis padres expectante.

—Espero que ya no haya más papeles—ellos solo rieron con mis amigos.

Abrí el sobre y saque su contenido. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando vi lo que había adentro.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto mi madre.

La voltee a ver sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí.

—Boletos de aviones para ir a Dallas y pases para entrar al estudio de "I saw the light" ¿Cómo los consiguieron?

— ¿Recuerdas a tu tía que trabaja representando famosos? —me pregunto mi madre.

—Sí.

—Bueno…—comenzó a explicar—ella tiene algunos contactos y resulto que conocía a varias personas ahí en el set y nos regalo pases para entrar.

Corrí a abrazar a mis padres y llore de felicidad.

—Muchas gracias—dije entre lagrimas.

—Te amamos—dijeron ellos.

—Y yo a ustedes.

Después de la hermosa sorpresa que me dieron mis padres la fiesta continúo. La fiesta termino como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Llegue a la casa muy cansada, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y ahí había tres espejos, me acerque al primer espejo y me vi a mi misma de bebe con mi mamá, después fui al segundo espejo y me vi como soy ahora rodeada de mis padres y mis amigas, el tercer y último espejo me dejo totalmente confundida; estaba yo abrazada de Tom Hiddleston ¿Qué significaba esto? Acaso por el orden de los espejo quería decir que eran: mi pasado, presente y… ¿futuro?... ¿acaso tengo un futuro con Tom Hiddleston? No puede ser es imposible, debo de estar muy emocionada por la noticia que solo es un producto de mi imaginación.

Me deje llevar por mi imaginación… fantaseando una vez más mi vida al lado de Tom… una vida que jamás llegaría o eso creí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres.**

 **"** **El día que nos conocimos"**

Me sentía tan nerviosa hoy era el día que finalmente conocería a Tom Hiddleston, mis dos mejores amigas y mis padres había viajado conmigo para conocer a Tom. Estaba tan ansiosa ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Podría hablar? ¿Me vería como una idiota?

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Karina.

—Nerviosa—le dije jugando con mis dedos.

—Eso es obvio—dijo Maribel al verme retorcer mis dedos.

—Tu tranquila—toco mi hombro Karina—solo se tu misma y le caerás bien, no te ilusiono con que se enamorara de ti pero al menos le caerás bien, era una chica muy linda.

—Gracias—sonreí.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Dallas, nos fuimos en un taxi al lugar donde veríamos a mi tía que nos metería al set de "I saw the light".

Estaba tan nerviosa en algún lugar de este set se encontraba Tom Hiddleston, el hombre que admirado y amado desde hace tiempo, siento que las piernas me tiemblan cual gelatina, el aire para respirar es pesado y mis manos me suda; qué asco ¿Cómo saludare a Tom así?

—Pueden sentarse aquí—dijo mi tía señalando unas sillas—en unos momentos les traerán algo de beber mientras esperan al señor Hiddleston.

"Señor Hiddleston" las palabras de mi tía resonaron en mi mente, lo iba a conocer pero… el "señor" hizo eco en mi mente y de pronto me comencé a sentir como una niña tonta por soñar que alguien como el "señor Hiddleston" se iba a fijar en la niña tonta de 20 años que estudia una carrera cuando el prácticamente tiene la vida hecha.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo mi amiga Karina notando mi preocupación por mi apariencia.

—Me siento tonta—confesé.

—No es tonto seguir tus sueños—contesto con amabilidad y yo sonreí tímidamente.

Las cosas pasaron así como dijo mi tía, nos trajeron algo de beber y mientras esperábamos a Tom, mi tía nos presento al director de la película y otros miembros del elenco.

Me sentía un poco más relajada con mis amigas, estaba tranquila hasta que…

—Señor Hiddleston que bueno que llego—dijo mi tía esbozando una sonrisa y la sangre se me fue al suelo.

Tom saludo muy sonriente a mi tía, todos nos bajamos de nuestras sillas altas, yo estaba tan nerviosa que cuando me baje de mi silla uno de mis pies se atoro y caí de bruces contra el suelo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Fue en lo único que pude pensar, ya ni en el dolor de la caída si no la vergüenza que tenía de que Tom me haya visto caer. Sentí unas manos que me ayudaron a levantarme y cuando levante el rostro tenía a centímetro de mi cara el rostro angelical de Tom Hiddleston ¡Dios mío! Era guapísimo en persona.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto él con preocupación y un ¿brillo en sus ojos? Yo estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que solo asentí con la cabeza. El me ayudo a ponerme de pie y al instante en que apoye por mi misma me dolió el tobillo en gran manera.

— ¡Auch! —Me queje—mi tobillo.

De la nada Tom me cargo en brazos. Por favor alguien pellízqueme Tom Hiddleston me está cargando esto debe ser solo un sueño, no puede ser.

—La llevare a mi camerino ahí tengo algo de hielo—dijo Tom.

—Pero…—dijo mi tía.

Tom no la escucho y me llevo cargando hasta su camerino. Santo cielo estaba recargada en el pecho de Tom podía oler su exquisito perfumes y esa ligera esencia a mandarinas que había mencionado una vez Mark Ruffalo. Estaba en los brazos de Tom Hiddleston, sus brazos me abarcaban a la perfección y en ese momento sentí que sus brazos era el lugar en donde yo debía estar.

Entramos al camerino y con suavidad me deposito en un sillón de cuero blanco.

—Aquí estarás cómoda—dijo con su singular sonrisa.

—Gracias—dije ruborizada por la atención que me estaba prestando.

—Voy a revisarte el tobillo—se sentó cerca de mis pies—no soy doctor—rió—pero como actor he tenido y he visto este tipo de accidentes y se como identificar si es algo grave o no. Ahora…—me miro a los ojos y acerco sus manos a mi tobillo lastimado, me miro pidiendo permiso para tocarme y yo asentí. El me toco el tobillo con la yema de sus dedos primeramente; sinceramente me tuve que morder un labio para no gemir. Por todos los cielos su tacto era tan… indescriptible, suave y dulce; sentí los vellos de mi piel erizarse y entonces el toco un poco mas mi tobillo y luego apretó.

—Au—me queje y el sonrió ¿se reía de mi dolor?

—No es nada grave, solo un poco de hielo y estarás como nueva.

—Gracias—sonreí y él se levanto a buscar el hielo.

—No es nada—dijo mientras sacaba una bolsita de hielo. Se sentó en mis pies tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre las suyas. Me voy a morir. Colocó con delicadeza la bolsita de hielo en mi tobillo y dejo reposar mis piernas en las suyas—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Andrea… Andrea Del Rio—dije ruborizándome por su mirada azul penetrante.

—Muy bonito nombre.

—Muchas gracias señor Hiddleston.

—Ah por favor no me digas señor dime Tom solo Tom—sonrió.

—Está bien, gracias Tom-le sonríe.

—Tienes linda sonrisa—me dijo mirándome con mucha atención.

—No más linda que la tuya—confesé.

—Y… ammm ¿Qué haces? ¿Actúas o algo? —me ruborice pensando que me hallaba aquí porque podría ser una colega de trabajo cuando solo era una chica llena de ilusiones para conocerlo.

—Pues no soy buena actuando…—el me miro intrigado—pero soy buena escribiendo o eso han dicho.

—Ah estas aquí porque eres la nueva ayudante del guionista—afirmó.

—Amm… no—me ruborice—escribir es solo un hobbie.

—Entonces perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Qué hace alguien tan linda como tu aquí?

—Yo… vine a conocerte—confesé y sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Oh… yo… gracias.

Hubo unos minutos de incomodo silencio, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, creía que estaba a punto de echarme por creerme tal vez una fan maniática que lo había seguido hasta meterse al set. Tom abrió la boca para decirme algo y en eso alguien toco la puerta del camerino de Tom.

—Pase—dijo Tom.

Abrieron la puerta y era Luke.

—Eh viejo, quieren que ya te vayas arreglado al set—Luke me voltio a ver—oh lo siento no sabía que tenías compañía. Buenas tardes—me saludo.

—Buenas tardes—lo salude.

—Está bien Luke yo me voy cambiado.

—En una hora te esperan—dijo saliendo del camerino.

Tom movió mis piernas con delicadeza y se levanto y fue a buscar su ropa, saco un traje de vaquero y se encamino al baño.

—Amm… creo que ya debo de irme.

— ¡No!—dije Tom alarmado y me quede quieta—digo… todavía se que te ve el tobillo algo hinchado quédate un poco mas—sonrió—no tardo—se metió en el baño.

Yo me quede ahí sentada, aspirando el aroma de lugar, olía a Tom. Este lugar era el paraíso para mi, siempre había querido estar ahí, me había soñado tantas veces en este lugar no me podía creer que estaba ahí con el mismísimo Tom Hiddleston. Quería llorar de la emoción pero tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas. Me detuve por que escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, Tom salió vestido con ropa de vaquero, la verdad se veía muy guapo de vaquero.

— ¿Qué opinas? —me pregunto.

—Ajua vaquero—dije entre risas y el rio conmigo.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias—se ruborizo, había hecho ruborizas a Tom Hiddleston, un sueño para cualquier Hiddles. —Oh espera falta un último detalle—fue a buscar algo y regreso con su sombrero—Ahora… ¿Qué tal?

—Perfecto—sonreí y él se sonrojo.

—Bueno—se sentó cerca a mis pies—veamos como sigue ese tobillo—Tom reviso mi tobillo con delicadeza, tener a Tom tocándome era un sueño hecho realidad—bueno tal parece que ya estas mejor, vamos si puedes pararte—me ofreció ambas manos y yo las tome, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por las manos cuando nos tocamos, me levante y ya no me dolía—parece que ya estas mejor—me sonrió, baje la cabeza y el aparto un mechón de cabello, después paso su dedo índice por mi mejilla y la recorrió hasta posar su dedo debajo de mi mentón y me levanto el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Casi me caigo de espaldas al ver que tan cerca estaba Tom de mi, podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, me veía directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules que desnudaban mi alma, rozo su nariz con la mía y tocaron la puerta. Ambos dimos un respingo por aquel sonido—Pase—dijo Tom alejándose de mí y volteando a ver a la puerta.

— ¡Mi amor!

— Querida llegaste—oh no, la pesadilla de cualquier Hiddles, la novia de Tom. Kat Dennings. El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos. Tom la estrecho en sus brazos y la beso, yo baje la mirada al suelo. Si claro Andrea fuiste una estúpida al creer que se iba a enamorar de ti, por si lo olvidaste regreso hace poco con su amada novia y tu ni a los talones le llegas a ella. Aprovechando que ellos no dejaban de devorarse decidí salir despistadamente con el corazón roto—Andrea—me llamo Tom cuando estaba a punto de salir—quiero presentarte a m novia Kat Dennings—Tom se acerco a mí y me paso la mano por la espalda—Kat ella es Andrea mi nueva amiga— claro Andrea siempre la "amiga" jamás la novia. Bueno al menos seria amiga del hombre al que siempre he amado.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Kat viéndome de arriba a abajo.

—Un placer—dije tímidamente. La verdad ella era muy bonita, cuerpo perfecto, rostro perfecto, la novia perfecta para el perfecto Tom Hiddleston.

—Tengo que regresar al set—dijo Tom mirando su reloj.

—Yo tengo que irme a Nueva York querido—dijo Kat a Tom.

— ¿No te vas a quedar? —la mira algo triste.

—No—le acaricio la mejilla—solo vine a verte y ya—lo beso—debo irme nos vemos—y se fue caminando sensualmente.

—Bueno vamos al set—me dijo Tom y yo sonreí.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero y llegamos juntos al set. Yo me fui con mis amigas y él se fue a su posición. Me senté con mis amigas y ambas me miraban curiosas.

— Y bien ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Karina y yo solo pude suspirar enamoradamente.

—Parece que le fue muy bien—bromeo Maribel.

—Cuéntanos todo—pidió Karina.

Yo muy emocionada les conté todo lo sucedido con Tom en su camerino incluso los de Kat. Después guardamos silencio al ver que comenzaban a rodar las últimas escenas de la película. A veces tomaban pequeños descansos y Tom venía conmigo y con mis amigas y hablábamos. Tom ahí nos presento formalmente con Luke y a Trenton. Este último era un amigo de la infancia de Tom que lo había venido a visitar.

Eran como las diez de la noche cuando todos gritaron de emoción al saber que había terminado de filmar la película; se escucho que destaparon varias botellas de champagne y se dejaron oír muchas risas. Mis amigas y yo nos les unimos a la celebración. Las tres estábamos con Tom y sus amigos de pronto Luke se llevo a Mari para platicar apartados y lo mismo hizo Trenton con Karina así que me volví a quedar sola con Tom.

— ¿Qué te pareció la filmación? —me pregunto Tom mientras bebía algo de champagne.

—Estuvo excelente eres un gran actor—sonreí.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para Tom Hiddleston?

—Tomar un descanso—dijo sonriéndome.

— ¿Descansar?

—Si—sonrió—han sido dos años muy pesado y quiero descansar antes de que me llamen para la tercera parte de Thor.

—Por los rumores de Thor tres me imagino lo pesado que será para ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo descansaras?

—Solo dos meses.

—Me imagino que extrañas tu casa.

—Sí pero no me quedare en casa, los paparazzis aun así me seguirían y quiero descansar de eso.

— ¿Dónde te quedaras entonces?

—Es una pequeña ciudad en México—suspiro— quiero mostrarte algo—Tom tomo mi mano y salimos del set. Subimos por unas escaleras que estaban por ahí en el set, no sabíamos a dónde íbamos yo seguía atontada por el tacto de Tom en mi mano, miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían la mano y el brazo hasta terminar con un escalofrió en la columna—Ya casi llegamos—anuncio y abrió un puerta. Estábamos en la terraza del set, el cielo negro lleno de brillantes estrellas era una hermosa vista.

—Tom este lugar es hermoso.

—Si—sonrió—me gustaba venir aquí cuando había tenido un día difícil para grabar.

—Pues es muy lindo—dije admirando las estrellas.

Estuvimos por un momento así, sin decir nada, simplemente admirábamos el brillo de las estrellas, era todo muy bello de reojo mire a Tom y podía ver como el brillo de las estrellas se reflejaba hermosamente en sus ojos azules. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse incomoda y por suerte Tom rompió con este.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

—No—sonreí sin mostrar mis dientes—soy de un pequeño pueblo en México, se llama Nuevo Laredo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto asombrado.

— Si ¿por qué?

—Es en esa ciudad donde me voy a ir de vacaciones.

—Vaya eso es genial—sonreí.

—Tal vez podríamos salir y me podrías enseñar la ciudad—me ruborice ante la propuesta de Tom, por todos los cielos me estaba invitando a salir.

—Claro—dije con mis mejillas ardiendo.

—Aquí tienes mi numero—me dio una tarjeta con su número, madre santa tenía el numero de Tom— ¿me podrías pasar tu numero? —me pregunto dándome su celular para que escribiera mi numero.

—Claro—sonreí tímidamente, tome el celular de Tom y le di mi numero—listo—le regrese el teléfono.

—Gracias—sonrió y guardo su celular— y… ¿tienes novio?

—No—me reí.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres muy linda—Dios, Tom Hiddleston me dijo que soy linda estaba… con los sentimientos encontrados, me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste porque tal vez solo lo decía por compasión.

—Gracias Tom pero no tienes que mentir para ser amable.

—No estoy mintiendo—dijo ofendido por mi comentario—para mi todas las mujeres son muy bellas, cada una es especial.

—Son palabras muy lindas para alguien que ha salido solo con superestrellas bellísimas.

—Por favor—bufó—olvídate de mis ex novias ¿quieres? Yo creía que ellas eran… de una manera pero no—vi tristeza en sus ojos, rayos me sentía como una basura, lastime a Tom.

—Lo siento—dije apenada.

—No te preocupes—acaricio mi mejilla—pero tú debes aprender a valorarte como mujer—me atrajo hasta él y me abrazo.

—Lamento lo que dije—escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Está bien, somos amigos.

—Si…—dije algo triste—muy buenos amigos.

Nos quedamos abrazando por un rato, de verdad sentía que mi lugar en la tierra eran los brazos de Tom. Nos separamos ligeramente al escuchar que alguien tosió fingidamente, volteamos y vimos a Trenton parado en la puerta.

—Tom ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Si ahora bajo—después de que Tom le dijo eso Trenton bajo—vámonos.

— ¿Vas a vivir solo? —le pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Ammm… no Luke y Trenton van a vivir conmigo, son mis mejores amigos y me voy a sentir solo sin ellos—rió.

Bajamos y ya solo quedaban mis padres, mi tía, mis amigas, Luke, Trenton, Tom y yo.

—Bien—dijo mi tía—sus maletas ya están en la camioneta y bueno los esperamos en el aeropuerto para irnos todos juntos y al llegar mostrarles la casa donde ustedes se quedaran—dijo mi tía hablando con Tom y sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió Tom.

Cada quien subió a su respectivo auto. En el auto yo iba platicando con mis amigas sobre lo que pase con Tom y mis amigas me contaban lo ocurrido con Trenton y Luke, Mari se vio muy interesada en Luke y no paraba de hablar y sonrojarse cuando hablaba de él, al parecer se había enamorado de Luke. En el aeropuerto subimos al mismo avión que Tom, solo que él se fue en primera clase y yo me fui en clase turista. Aun que no se por qué si estaba muy cómodo haya a veces venía a ver como estaba y para hablar un poco conmigo; no le importo las veces que las azafatas lo regresaron, él venía a ver como estaba. Después de un cansado vuelo llegamos a la ciudad y dos camionetas ya nos esperaban ahí. Entonces cuando menos lo pensé me di cuenta que estábamos tomando el camino a casa. ¿Por qué vamos para mi casa? ¿Qué acaso no íbamos a llevarlos a la casa donde se quedaría Tom? Nos estacionamos frente mi casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte al bajar.

—Esta es la casa donde los chicos se quedaran—dijo mi tía apuntando la casa enseguida de la mía, tuve que agarrarme del hombro de Karina para no caerme de la emoción.

—Excelente van a ser vecinos—dijo Karina mirándome a mí y a Tom y él me sonrió.

—Bueno ya es tarde—dijo mi madre—ustedes tiene que ir a dormir chicas.

—Está bien mamá—le dije.

Me despedí de mis padres, de mi tía, de Luke, de Trenton y cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a Tom ambos giramos al mismo lado y nuestros labios rosaron ligeramente, rápidamente me aparte y me puse roja.

—Ammm…. Buenas noches—dije con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Hasta mañana—dijo Tom con una chispa en sus ojos.

Mis amigas y yo entramos a la casa y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa noche soñé con unos ojos azules y unos bellos labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

 **"** **Solo…amigos"**

Soñaba con brazos fuertes, estrellas brillantes y ojos azules. Una melodiosa canción me despertó y me di cuenta que era mi celular con el tono que le había puesto a Tom. ¡Tom! ¡Tom me está llamando! Tome mi celular rápidamente y pulse el botón verde.

— ¿Bueno? —contesto aun adormilada.

—Buenos días Andrea—dijo Tom con su dulce y alegre voz— ¿acaso te desperté? —pregunto preocupado.

—Pues n…—bostece—si—reí.

—Lo siento—dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes—sonreí.

—Bueno es que los chicos y yo queremos ir a desayunar algo y queríamos invitarlas a ti y a tus amigas.

—Me parece bien—me mordí un labio— ¿a qué horas?

—Pues son las siete de la mañana ¿te parece bien a las nueve?

—Claro, hasta entonces.

—Hasta luego.

Colgué y por más que trate de evitarlo no pude, un grito de emoción salió de mis labios. Se me había olvidado que no estaba sola y desperté a mis amigas y mis padres llegaron corriendo a mi habitación preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi padre asustado.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto mi madre con la cara pálida.

—Si—dije con una gran sonrisa—lo siento pero Tom me acaba de llamar y me invito a mí y a las chicas a desayunar.

—Eso esta genial—dijo emocionada Karina.

— ¿Y ya pediste permiso? —dijo mi madre cruzándose de brazos.

—Ay mamá—me queje—por favor déjame ir ¿siii? —junte mis manos suplicándole.

— ¿En dónde va a ser? —pregunto aun cruzada de brazos.

—En…—rayos me estaba dando cuenta que Tom no me dijo el lugar—no se—dije apenada.

—Si no se donde va a ser no vas—dijo firme mi madre.

—Eso se puede solucionar—tome mi celular—solo llamo a Tom y…—mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono de Tom.

—Uy parece que tiene telepatía—bromeo Karina.

Negué con la cabeza entre risas y conteste.

— ¿Si?

—Creo que se nos olvido algo—rio.

—Creo que si—reí.

— ¿Dónde les gustaría desayunar?

—Hay un McDonald's cerca de aquí ¿te parece bien?

—Muy bien—pude escuchar su sonrisa atreves del teléfono—entonces nosotros pasamos por ustedes.

—Claro, hasta pronto.

—Hasta luego.

Ambos colgamos y mire a mi madre que ya había descruzado sus brazos.

— ¿Entonces? —la mire suplicante.

—Está bien—dije sonriendo y yo me levante de la cama y corrí a abrazarla.

— ¡Ay muchas gracias mamá, gracias, gracias! —le di muchos besos en la mejilla.

—Anda vamos arréglense—me dio un beso en la frente.

—Diviértete princesa—mi papá me beso la mejilla y se fue con mi madre.

Mis amigas y yo nos turnamos para bañarnos. De mi closet saque unos jeans una blusa muy linda. Me metí a bañar y me cambie, al salir me puse unas sandalias y me maquille de forma natural. Mis amigas también estaban listas, bajamos para esperar a Tom y a sus amigos. Faltando diez minutos para las nueve, sonó el timbre de la casa. Mi padre fue a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba Tom. Este le sonrió con amabilidad a mi padre.

—Buenos días señor—dijo Tom muy educadamente—vengo por Andrea y sus amigas.

—Claro—mi padre volteo a vernos—chicas ya llego Tom.

Mis amigas y yo fuimos con Tom lo saludamos y salimos de la casa. Caminos a la casa de Tom donde ya nos esperaban Luke y Trenton. Tom les abrió las puertas de atrás a mis amigas y yo me fui de copiloto con él. El viaje fue un tanto entretenido todos hablábamos o contaban algún chiste y era divertido, todos parecíamos como si fuéramos viejos. Se sentía bien ver que a pesar de que los seis éramos de mundos diferentes teníamos experiencias similares y gustos similares.

Tom se estaciono frente a un McDonald's, me ayudo a bajar de la camioneta y sus amigos ayudaron a mis amigas. Entramos los seis y ordenamos lo que queríamos desayunar; Tom pago la cuenta y nosotras escogimos una mesa amplia para los seis.

— ¿Qué les parece si de aquí nos vamos a ver una película? —pregunto Luke mientras le daba una mordida a su muffin.

—Me parece una buena idea—dijo emocionado Trenton mientras bebía su soda.

— ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas? —nos pregunto Tom.

—Por nosotras está bien ¿verdad? —dijo Karina mientras Mari y yo asentimos estando de acuerdo.

Todos terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos al centro comercial para ir al cine.

— ¿Cuál vemos? —pregunto Luke sobando su barbilla mientras veía la cartelera.

— ¡Una de miedo! —gritaron emocionadas Karina y Mari.

—Está bien—sonrió Luke— ¿Estás de acuerdo Andrea? —me volteo a ver Luke.

—Amm… si—sonreí de lado.

¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo! ¡No quiero ver una película de terror! ¡Odio las películas de terror! Pero… Tom Hiddleston estaba a mi lado y no me podía comportar con una nena llorona con él, así que tendría que tragarme mi peor miedo para estar con el hombre al que he amado. Los chicos compraron los boletos y las palomitas. Entramos a la sala que estaba casi vacía. Termine sentada en la orilla cerca de Tom, me sentía muy nerviosa, sentía una opresión en el pecho y me movía incomoda en mi butaca.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunto Tom.

—Si—sonreí fingidamente.

Tomaba aire profundamente, me trataba de relajar. Es solo una película, es solo una película, nada de lo que pase ahí es real. Me repetía a mí misma. La película comenzó y trate de enfocarme solo en el hecho de que Tom estaba a mi lado mirando la película, a veces sin darme cuenta tomaba la mano de Tom y cuando pasaban una escena fea y me asustaba le apretaba la mano y el quejaba y entonces se la soltaba. Las escenas se iban poniendo demasiado feas, yo sentía que no alcanzaba a jalar el suficiente aire, sentía que me estaba asfixiando en ese lugar. No resistí más y salí corriendo de la sala de cine. Salí del cine y me senté en una de las bancas, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro en mis manos y comencé a llorar. ¿Qué va a pensar Tom de mí ahora? Va a pensar que soy una bebe llorona. No paraba de llorar, en eso sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, instantáneamente supe quien era por el exquisito aroma de su perfume, Tom me estiro un poco y me coloco en su pecho y me dejo llorar ahí mientras me abrazaba y me consolaba.

— ¿Qué te paso allá adentro? —pregunto Tom mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunte evadiendo su pregunta— Te vas a perder la película Tom.

—Eso no me importa ahora, la que me importa eres tu—tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y yo sonreí sin mostrar lo dientes— ¿Por qué te saliste? —me miro tiernamente.

Baje la mirada y me escondí nuevamente su pecho y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas mas.

—Vas a decir que soy una niña pero… no me gustan las películas de terror—admití.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto curioso.

—Cuando tenía seis años yo…—suspire—en la escuela nos pusieron a ver una película de terror, las escenas eran horribles, no pude dormir en días, a veces viene a mi memoria esos horribles recuerdos y por eso JAMAS veo películas de terror.

—Oh querida lo siento mucho—me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y beso mi cabeza— pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte querida, siempre voy a estar para ti, por siempre y para siempre.

—Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener.

—Si—suspiro—y tu eres mi mejor amiga—nos quedamos unos momentos así abrazados hasta que sonó el celular de Tom—dame un minuto—me dijo y tomo su celular— ¿Aló?

—Tom—reconocí la voz de Kat, se escucha que lloraba desesperada y podía oírlo bien por que seguía en el pecho de Tom.

— Cariño ¿estás bien? —pregunto Tom preocupado.

—Sí pero… perdóname—reventaba en llanto— no puedo seguir contigo.

—Kat ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tom… todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos te he mentido… te he sido infiel, perdóname, te quiero Tom pero no te amo—Tom estaba en completo shock—adiós Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

 **"** **Primer Beso"**

Tom colgó y guardo lentamente su celular, por su expresión podía saber que estaba totalmente confundido y la verdad ¿Quién no lo estaría? Acababa de regresar con Kat hace solo unos meses y ahora le hablaba para decirle que lo engaño. Me rompía el corazón ver así a Tom y tenía ganas de tumbarle unos cuantos dientes a esa tal Kat Dennings. Tom puso sus codos en sus rodillas y se llevo la cara a las manos y lo escuche sollozar. ¡Oh no! Tom Hiddleston estaba llorando frente a mí y de verdad, siempre lo vi llorar pero era en sus películas, pero ahora estaba aquí frente a mí, llorando porque le habían roto el corazón. Delicadamente pase mi mano por su espalda y empecé a sobársela para confortarlo. El instantáneamente se volteo y me abrazo como lo único a lo que tenía a que aferrarse y yo también lo abrace.

—Lo siento mucho Tom—murmure en su oído. Lo podía oír que aun lloraba—se cuanto la amabas, se te notaba en tus ojos, tenían un brillo especial la veías… ella no sabe de lo que se pierde.

—Tal vez el amor no fue hecho para mí—pego su frente en mi hombro.

—No digas eso Tom—lo tome por los hombros y lo aleje un poco de mi y le comencé a limpiar las lagrimas—todos fuimos hechos para amar y ser amados pero a veces creo que nos desesperamos, estamos tan hambrientos de amor que… no sabemos esperar al chico o chica indicada para ti—le acaricia la mejilla—sé que hay una chica hecha especialmente para ti Tom solo que debes ser paciente y esperarla, el amor llegara pronto a tu puerta.

—Gracias por tus palabras—me dedico una sonrisa de lado.

—Te lo digo de corazón ¿quieres ir a tomar un té? —pregunte y el rió.

—Me encantaría, lo necesito.

—Entonces vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Me levante y le ofrecí que tomara mi mano, el sonrió y negó divertido. Tomo mi mano y ambos nos fuimos a una cafetería por ahí cerca. La cafetería estaba algo solitaria, le ordene un té a Tom y ambos nos fuimos a sentar a un sofá.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunte después de que bebió su té.

—No—suspiro con tristeza y de su tasa vacía en una mesita de noche frente al sofá.

—Quisiera hacer mas—lo mira con tristeza a los ojos.

—Ya haces lo suficiente querida.

—No es suficiente si estas triste.

—No te preocupes por mí, de verdad gracias por lo que haces por mí.

—Es que no me gusta verte triste.

—Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

Me acaricio con delicadeza mi mejilla, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. Sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla tiernamente se acerco mas a mí, yo estaba perdida en el profundo azul de sus ojos, incluso aun que estuviera triste seguían teniendo ese hermoso brillo que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de él. Estaba tan perdida que ni si quiera me di cuenta en el momento en que lo tenía tan cerca de mi cara, su nariz rozaba con la mía. Aun que quisiera apartarme no podía me tenía hipnotizada, atrapada en su mirada y en toda su esencia. Sentí como su mano que estaba en mi mejilla fue descendiendo por mi cuello y luego se poso en mi nuca, me estiro un poco hacía él. Cerré mis ojos, sabía lo que venía y lo quería lo anhelaba, comencé a sentir como nuestro labios rosaban, tenía mis labios entre abiertos para poder respirar, él también los tenía abiertos y podía sentir su aliento dulce chocar contra el mío. De pronto sentí como hizo presión sobre mis labios. ¡Dios mío! Estaba dando mi primer beso con Tom Hiddleston, era inexperta en estas cosas así que deje que él tomara el control y me guiara; poco a poco comencé a mover mis labios al ritmo al que él movía y los suyos y esto se convirtió en una danza ancestral. Su mano que estaba en mi nuca la enterró entre mis rizados cabellos, yo coloque mis manos en sus hombros. Continuábamos besándonos y solo nos separábamos ligeramente para tomar aire y seguir con el maravilloso beso. Su mano que estaba en mi cintura paso a mi espalda y pego mi cuerpo mas al suyo. Un jadeo escapo de mis labios, sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Tom era magnifico. Aquel tacto intensifico el beso, tanto se intensifico que me abrió los labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sentí un espasmo en mi vientre, rayos quería seguir pero me comencé a sentir incomoda así que decidí penosamente terminar con el beso ahí.

—Lo siento—dije bajando la mirada y con las mejillas ardiendo—tu estas triste porque rompiste con tu novia y yo haciendo esto.

—No yo lo lamento mucho, lamento si crees que te quiero utilizar… perdóname.

—Creo que solo…

—Nos dejamos llevar—termino la frase por mí y se paso la mano por la nuca y se la sobo—si creo que solo fue eso.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que tenía asignado para Karina, saque el aparato de mi pantalón y presión la tecla verde.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte cuando le conteste.

— ¿En donde están? —pregunto Karina.

—Estamos tomando un té.

—Bien, vamos a ir a comer algo ¿vienen?

—Nosotros los alcanzamos—le colgué sin decir más.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto Tom mientras me guardaba el celular.

—Karina, me dijo que van a ir a comer algo ¿quieres?

—Si tengo demasiada hambre—se rió, se levanto del sofá y me ofreció su mano—vamos querida.

Sonreí y tome la mano de Tom. Salimos de la cafetería y nos pusimos a buscar a los chicos y las chicas. Los encontramos y los cuatro se estaban ¿riendo de la película de terror?

—Y luego la chica hizo esa cara de susto—dijo Trenton imitando un cómica cara de terror.

—Eres un mal actor viejo—se rio Tom cuando llegamos con ellos.

—Oye ¿Dónde andaban ustedes? —pregunto Trenton enarcando una ceja.

—Tomando un té—contesto con naturalidad Tom.

—Bueno ya que están aquí vamos a pedir una pizza—dijo Trenton levantándose de su asiento.

—Te acompaño—dijo Karina.

Trenton y Karina se fueron a comprar la pizza, Luke y Mari se quedaron hablando sobre la película, la verdad yo ya no me atrevía a ver a Tom a los ojos. ¡Lo había besado! ¡Mi primer beso había sido con Tom Hiddleston! Eso era algo especial ¿o no? Me pase delicadamente el pulgar por mis labios, aun los sentía hinchados por el beso que me dio Tom. Lo que daría por que eso se volviera a repetir. Levante la mirada de Tom y vi que me estaba viendo y yo me sonroje.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. Me sorprendí por aquello y mis mejillas ardieron más.

—Si—murmure y volví a bajar la vista.

Trenton y Karina regresaron con la pizza, el resto de día nos divertimos mucho entre los seis. Como a eso de las cinco de la tarde los chicos nos regresaron a mi casa y una hora después Karina y Mari se fueron a sus casas y yo me quede sola en casa.

Me fui a mi cuarto, tome mi cuaderno y mi iPod y me puse a escribir en mi cama, estaba tan concentrada en eso mi iPod comenzó a sonar la canción "Catch me" de Demi Lovato. Deje de escribir y me acosté boca arriba en cama, pasaba mis dedos por mis labios, ya no estaban tan hinchados pero aun podía sentir los labios de Tom sobre los míos. Cerré mis ojos recordando todo, su tacto, su aliento, sus labios, su… lengua… sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna, rayos fui demasiado cobarde, debí haberle seguido el beso, tal vez ya jamás me vuelva a besar. Comencé a sentir que mi celular vibraba en mi pantalón, me quite los audífonos y saque mi celular, pulse la tecla verde y conteste.

— ¿Bueno? —dije poniendo el auricular del celular en mi oído.

— Hola Andrea ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Tom del otro lado de la línea y me puse pálida.

—Tom… ammm… muy bien—gracias al beso que me diste, dijo mi subconsciente— ¿y tú como estas?

—Ya me siento mejor querida, gracias.

—Me alegro Tom—sonreí.

—Ammm… bueno te hablaba por qué… ammm… me preguntaba si…te gustaría salir… conmigo… mañana a comer y platicar un rato…como amigos—rayos me tuve que morder un labio para no gritar de la emoción.

—Si—dije lo más tranquila que pude—me parece bien ¿a qué horas?

—A las dos paso por ti.

—Bien, hasta entonces.

—Hasta luego.

Ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo y suspire de felicidad. Mañana saldría con Tom Hiddleston, tendríamos una cita o… ¿no era una cita? Era solo como amigos… no importaba… iba a estar completamente sola con el hombre del cual estoy enamorada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

 **"** **Primer cita… como amigos"**

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, algo raro en mi siendo vacaciones; pero este día iba a ser diferente. Tendría una cita con Tom Hiddleston… como amigo pero bueno al menos saldríamos solo nosotros dos completamente solos.

Baje las escaleras sonriente y tarareando "What you wanted" de One Republic. Llegue a la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre terminando de hacer el desayuno.

— ¡Buenos días! —canturreé

—Buenos días—sonrió extrañada mi madre— ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?

—Hoy saldré con Tom—sonreí tontamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso son novios?

—Solo saldremos como amigos madre—me sonroje.

—Oh, bien—me senté en a la mesa y mi madre me puso mi desayuno enfrente—aquí está tu desayuno.

—Gracias—sonríe ella beso mi mejilla y me dispuse a comer mi desayuno.

Mientras estaba a la mitad de mi desayuno mi padre bajo.

—Buenos días—dijo mi padre.

—Buenos días—contestamos mi madre y yo y mi padre le dio un beso a mi mamá en los labios.

—Querida mi amor me hablaron del trabajo y me dijeron que necesitan que vaya a un viaje de negocios a España.

— ¿España? —pregunto mi madre asombrada.

—Si cariño y tengo un boleto extra para un acompañante y quiero que vengas conmigo.

— Pero… ¿y Andrea? —mis padres me voltearon a ver.

—Madre—comencé a hablar—tengo 20 años puedo cuidarme sola.

—Pero aun así me preocupa tu totalmente sola en casa ¿y si alguien entra? —me miro preocupada mi madre.

—Mamá alguna de las chicas puede quedarse en casa—sugerí.

—No cariño necesitamos un hombre, tal vez alguno de tus tíos o primos déjame llamarlos—mi madre comenzó a llamar a todos nuestros parientes pero todos o estaban ocupados, enfermos o no querían cuidarme— ¡¿Dónde está la familia cuando la necesitas?! —Colgó exasperada mi madre el teléfono y ella se quedo pensando— Andrea ¿crees que Tom quisiera quedarse aquí en casa para hacerte compañía? —la pregunta de mi madre me sorprendió y palidecí.

—Ammm… no lo sé mamá tendría que preguntarle—dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

—Toma—mi madre me dio el teléfono de la casa.

— ¿Qué? —dije confundida.

—Llámalo y pregúntale si puede quedarse aquí a cuidarte—mire a mi madre insegura por las palabras que ella había pronunciado pero el rostro de ella me dijo que estaba hablando en serio. Marque el número de Tom con dedos temblorosos, me coloque el teléfono en el oído y escuche como sonaba el celular de Tom y al cuarto timbrazo lo levanto.

— ¿Bueno? —contesto Tom.

—Tom…—dije con un nudo en la garganta por los nervios.

— ¡Andrea! —Dijo emocionado al reconocer mi voz — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien Tom, pero te hablo por que necesito un favor.

—Claro lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno es que mis padres saldrán de viaje y… bueno… ya sabes… ammm…

—No te puedes quedar sola y necesitan alguien que te haga compañía.

—Si—admití avergonzada.

—Claro está bien ¿Cuándo necesitas que este ahí?

—Mañana en la mañana—dije.

—Claro déjame comenzar a empacar unas cuantas cosas, bueno te dejo nos vemos en la tarde no lo olvides.

—Claro no lo olvido—sonreí y ambos colgamos.

Le dije a mi madre que Tom había aceptado quedarse en la casa para cuidarme. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tom Hiddleston será mi niñero! Eso es algo tonto lo sé pero bueno al menos estará viviendo conmigo, bajo el mismo techo.

Al terminar mi desayuno subí a mi habitación para comenzar a arreglarme para mi cita de "amigos" con Tom. Me metí a tomar una relajante ducha y mientras me bañaba tarareaba la canción "Shake it off" de Taylor Swift. Por todos los cielos estaba más que feliz de la vida, no me importaba que fuera a salir solo como amiga con Tom pero al menos para mí ya era algo, jamás en mi vida había salido con alguien, bueno solo con mis amigas pero jamás había tenido una cita…con un hombre.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me puse a buscar algo lindo que ponerme para mi salida con Tom, no quería nada extravagante ni sensual, de hecho mi ropa no es así. Tome un vestido negro con flores rojas y de tirantes. Me vestí, me puso unos zapatos negros sin tacón y me maquille levemente. Estaba poniéndome mi perfume favorito cuando escuche el timbre y alarmada vi el reloj y este marcaba la 1:50 pm, aun faltaban diez minutos para que llegara. A los segundo escuche la voz de mi madre.

— ¡Andrea, ya llego Tom! —grito mi madre desde la plantaba baja.

Rápidamente tome mi iPod, mi celular y los guarde en mi pequeña bolsa. Salí de mi habitación y baje con calma las escaleras y ahí lo vi parado platicando con mi madre. Estaba tan guapo, llevaba pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata negra. Platicaba muy sonriente son mi madre. Su sonrisa siempre ame su sonrisa. Tom y mi madre se percataron de mi presencia y voltearon a verme.

— Wow Andrea—dijo Tom—te vez muy bonita.

—Gracias—dije mientras sentir que el color rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas—tu también te vez muy bien.

—Oh, gracias—se sonrojo levente— bueno ¿nos vamos?

—Claro—sonreí—nos vemos más tarde mamá—le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, cuídate—contesto mi madre.

Le sonreí a mi madre una última vez y salí tomada de la mano de Tom. El caballerosamente abrió la puerta de su auto y me ayudo a entrar, cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto y subió. Entro, encendió el auto y arranco con rumbo a no sé dónde.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa—sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino— ¿Quieres escuchar música?

—Claro.

Tom encendió la radio y me dejo cambiar la estación hasta encontrar algo interesante. En eso deje la radio en una estación donde estaban pasando "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran.

— ¿Ed Sheeran? —pregunto Tom con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me gusta esa canción ¿a ti no?

—Claro es muy buena.

De camino ambos tarareábamos pedazos de la canción o la cantábamos en voz baja, ambos nos volteábamos a ver de reojo y reíamos tímidamente. Por todos los cielos estoy sola con Tom Hiddleston en una cita de "amigos" estoy muy emocionada pero a la vez muy nerviosa y el recuerdo de ese beso en la cafetería parece persistente en mi mente y en… mis labios.

A los poco minutos llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso. Tom me abrió la puerta del auto cuando se estaciono.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Tom? —pregunte insegura.

—Venimos a comer—dijo con su singular sonrisa.

—Lo sé pero…—sonroje, Dios mío no quería que Tom gastara su dinero en mi— ¿no se te hace muy lujoso?

—Por favor, una dama como tú merece esto y más—me ofreció su mano—vamos querida.

Tome la mano de Tom y ambos entramos al restaurante. En la estrada del restaurante un mesero nos recibió.

—Buenas tardes ¿es usted el señor Hiddleston? —pregunto el mesero.

—Así es—contesto Tom educadamente.

—Pase por aquí—seguimos al mesero por el restaurante, muy amablemente nos guio hasta nuestra mesa y se detuvo frente a una mesa para dos personas. Era la mejor mesa del lugar, tenía una increíble vista a la ciudad. Tom movió mi silla como el caballero que es, me senté y el se sentó frente a mí— ¿Les gustaría algo de beber?

—Una jarra de limonada estaría bien—dijo Tom.

—Excelente en un momento se las traigo—el mesero se marcho.

Admiraba la vista del lugar, era increíble, se podía ver el hermoso cielo azul.

— ¿Te gusta la vista? —pregunto Tom.

—Me encanta, es muy bella.

—Me alegro de que te guste—sonrió.

—Me encanto.

Llego el mesero con una charola con la jarra y vasos, nos sirvió limonada en los vasos y nos entrego la carta.

—Su limonada jóvenes, en un momento más vengo a tomar su orden—se retiro el mesero.

Comenzamos a leer la carta, pero no entendía ni la mitad de los nombres de la comida, no tenía ni idea de que pedir.

—Ammm... bien... —dijo Tom-cuéntame más de ti.

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y QUE RAYOS LE PUEDO CONTAR YO A TOM HIDDLESTON?! ¡TENGO UNA VIDA ORDINARIA A COMPARACION DE LA DE EL!

— ¿Como... qué? —jugué con mis dedos en mi regazo.

—Ammm... no sé.

— ¿Y tú porque no me cuentas de ti? —considero que sería más interesante oír cosas de Tom sobre las cosas que hacía detrás de cámara, cosas que ninguna otra fan sabe.

—Porque, tu si sabes mi color favorito, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

—Buen punto—reímos al unisonó—bueno, entonces, pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

—Está bien...ammm... ¿has tenido novios?

—No.

— ¿Ya... has... dado tu primer beso?

El color subió a mi rostro tan rápido cuando dijo la palabra "beso". Joder ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Acaso no sintió mi nula experiencia a la hora de besarlo?

—Ammm... si

— ¿Con quién? claro si se puede saber.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si estaba roja, creo que me puse más.

—Contigo...

—Oh... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—20—respondí mordiéndome el labio. Joder espero no arruinarlo.

—Wow... creí que eras más chica...

—Todos me dicen eso— rió nerviosa.

Llego el mesero para anotar nuestras órdenes.

— ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? —pregunto el mesero.

—Si— contesto Tom, un momento yo no sé que quiero—dos especiales, por favor.

¿Ordeno por mi o el se va a comer los dos especiales?

—Muy bien, en un momento les traigo su comida—El mesero se retiro de nuevo.

— ¿Como supiste que iba a ordenar? —mentí

—Intuición—él también mintió.

—Si claro—dije con sarcasmo.

— ¿Telepatía? —claro si fuera telepata hubiera sabido que no sabía que iba a ordenar.

—Y mi mamá es Christina Aguilera-dije con sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Crees que me quiera dar su autógrafo?

—Si tú le das el tuyo.

— ¿Para qué va a querer Christina Aguilera un autógrafo de Tom Hiddleston?

—Para dárselo a su linda hija.

Ambos reímos, y no tardo en llegar el mesero con la orden.

—Aquí tienen—puso los platos frente a nosotros—buen provecho.

—Gracias—dijimos al unisonó.

El mesero se retiro. Tom y yo comenzamos a comer, la verdad estaba muy rica la comida, sin saber lo que había pedido Tom por mí, pero tiene buen gusto, Tom comenzó a contarme algunos chistes, y él me hacía reír, era muy lindo estar con él, me encantaba que me hiciera reír. Terminamos de comer y platicamos un rato mas sobre nosotros, nuestras vidas, lo que nos gustaba y lo que no. Tom pagó la cuenta del restaurante, al salir vimos que ya estaba la puesta de sol. Era algo muy hermoso. Tom me abrió la puerta del auto y me dejo entrar y el subió. Tom tomó el camino con rumbo a la playa.

— ¿Por qué vamos a la playa?

—Me gustan las apuestas de sol y quiero ver como se ve esta apuesta de sol en la playa.

De camino a la playa en la radio se oía la canción "Crazy in Love" de Beyonce, cantaba en voz baja la canción y Tom reía. A lo minutos llegamos a la playa; Tom se bajo y me abrió la puerta.

—Dejemos los zapatos aquí—sugirió Tom- luego no podremos caminar sobre la arena.

—Seguro.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y los dejamos en nuestros asientos, caminamos y empezamos a sentir la suave arena en nuestros pies, en eso Tom me tomo de la mano, sentí una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo... me hubiera encantado que el también lo hubiera sentido, pero solo me ve como amiga. Caminamos hasta unas rocas, primero se subió él y luego me ayudo a subir; no tenía ni dos minutos de haberme subido a la roca cuando comencé a sentir que me iba a resbalar en eso Tom me tomo de la cintura para que no me callera y me pego mas a él; me encantaba cuando me tocaba, era tan tierno, cariñoso y dulce, me hacía sentir como una muñequita de porcelana cuando me tocaba.

—Adoro la vista del mar, y la puesta del sol—dijo Tom sin apartar la vida del horizonte.

—Si es hermoso.

Era tan bella la vista del mar, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y se podia ver esa línea divisora entre el sol y el mar... era tan bello... ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo a vernos y sentí sus labios tan cerca de los míos, sentí como estábamos a milímetros de otro beso... pero me puse tan nerviosa que me resbale y ambos caímos. Mierda soy tan torpe, creí que se iba a molestar conmigo pero no fue así, ambos comenzamos a reírnos de la situación... pero luego vimos que estábamos demasiado cerca, él se apoyaba con sus brazos para no caerme con todo su peso encima… sentía su respiración y su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, sentía el cuerpo de Tom rosar con el mío, mire los ojos de Tom, ahora si podia apreciar mejor el brillo de sus bellos ojos, era como mirar las estrellas... tan brillantes, tan hermosos... únicos... sentía como Tom se acercaba... un momento... Tom Hiddleston es el que se está acercando... si es él... Tom me quiere besar...sentí el roce de nuestros labios... una pequeña descarga eléctrica, una chispa...cerramos nuestros ojos... de pronto sentí una presión en mis labios... Tom y yo nos volvimos a besar... me sentí en las nubes... sentí que solo éramos Tom y yo... nadie mas... puse mis manos en sus hombros, y el pego mas su cuerpo al mío flexionando los codos... este beso fue igual o mejor que el anterior... enrede mis brazos al rededor de su cuello... no quería que terminara el beso... lo necesitaba incluso más que al mismo aire... nos separamos lentamente... tomamos aire, abrimos los ojos... ver esos hermosos ojos es como apreciar la octava maravilla del mundo... eran hermosos... profundos... con un brillo infinito... me sonrió esa sonrisa tan suya... era como una estrella fugaz... tan brillante como el sol... se volvió a acercar a mi... Tom me volvió a besar... amo sus besos, sus labios tan suaves, llenos de amor... indescriptibles, parecía que él es un milagro más de la vida... es uno de los tantos milagros que ha hecho Dios... un milagro que me han mandado como regalo... tal vez el regalo más grande... un regalo de Dios... lo amo y no tengo miedo a demostrárselo con este beso... terminamos de besarnos, Tom se paro, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar.

—No sé qué me pasa... —dijo Joe—nunca antes me había sentido así...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte y él suspiró.

—Olvídalo, ni yo mismo me entiendo—volteamos a ver el mar, vimos que ya faltaba poco para que se ocultara el sol... voltee a ver a Tom, él tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy pensativo... quise hacer lo mismo, cerré los ojos y solo escuchaba el mar me arrullaba ese bellos sonido... escuchaba las gaviotas, el viento, la espuma del mar...

— ¿Oyes eso? —pregunto Tom. Abrí los ojos y vi que Tom todavía los tenía cerrados.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte confundida.

—La música-dijo abriendo los ojos.

Genial... Tom ya se volvió loco, lo mire raro.

—Ammm... no.

— ¿No escuchas la bella sinfonía hermosa que produce el mar, la espuma en la arena, las gaviotas, las olas al chocar contra la costa, la brisa sobre el mar? ¿No la oyes?

—No, lo siento.

—Entonces—me tendió la mano y se la tomé— déjame ayudarte a oír esa hermosa sinfonía.

Me acerco a él, puso su mano en mi cintura, puse mi mano en su hombro y empezamos a bailar lentamente, él me guiaba... lo veía directo a los ojos, me perdía en ellos tan fácil, apostaría que me le quedo viendo como tonta, definitivamente el era como un ángel... sentí que solo éramos él y yo, empecé a sentir la música del océano... ahora lo escuchaba todo tan claro, escuchaba esa sinfonía...no podia pedir nada mas, todo era... perfecto... sentía que el era mi mundo... mi todo... sentía que todo esto era un sueño y si así es no quiero despertar de el nunca... comencé a escuchar una música. Pensé que ángeles cantaba pero recordé que era el tono de mi madre en el celular. Nos separamos y conteste el celular.

— ¿Bueno?

— Hija ¿donde estas? —Dijo mi madre al otro lado de la línea—ya es muy noche ya es muy noche.

—Lo siento mamá ya voy.

—Bien, ya no tardes.

Colgó, y yo también colgué el celular, suspire, me la estaba pasando tan bien se me fue muy rápido el tiempo...

—Es mi madre, —le explique a Tom—ya quiere que me vaya a casa.

—Bien, entonces-suspiro Tom— vámonos, a demás tengo que hacer mi maleta para irme a tu casa—sonrió.

Me ofreció su mano y nos fuimos al auto, al llegarme abrió la puerta, me subí y me agache para recoger mis zapatos y ponérmelos, Tom cerró la puerta del auto; rodeo el auto por enfrente, se subió y se puso sus zapato. Encendió el auto y condujo hasta mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa, estaciono el auto frente a su casa, bajamos del auto y caminamos un poco hasta mi casa, llegamos a la puerta y antes de abrir me voltee para despedirme de él.

—Bueno... —dije—me la pase muy bien.

—Sí, yo también—Tom sonrió.

—Gracias—sonreí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo, la comida, la salida a la playa—el beso— todo.

—No fue nada.

—Ammm... bueno...yo... me tengo que meter, adiós.

—Adiós.

Me iba a despedir de Tom dándole un beso en la mejilla pero en eso él se movió y me dio otro beso en los labios, yo no me pude negar al responderle, nos separamos.

—Adiós—dije toda roja, más roja que un tomate.

—Adiós. —se paso el pulgar por el labio superior. Madre mía ese pequeño beso me había agitado.

Entre a la casa, cerré la puerta, me recargue en ella y grite de emoción; en eso llego mi mamá corriendo.

— ¿Que tienes? —pregunto muy preocupada mi mamá.

—Mamá hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. Mi salida con Tom fue espectacular, él es grandioso, lo amo mamá, lo amo, ahora si estoy segura de que no es una simple obsesión, estoy completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te pidió que fueras su novia?

—No mamá, acaba de terminar con su novia, él no es de ese tipo de chicos.

—Bien, bien.

—Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en la hermosa tarde que había tenido con Tom, había sido la mejor cita de mis sueños. Sé que aquello había sido solo en plan de amigos pero por favor ¿Quién besa a sus amigos en la boca? Oh por Dios Tom Hiddleston ya me ha besado más de una vez, cuatro veces para ser exacta. Aun siento el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, amo a este hombre pero… ahora que se mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre este magnífico hombre tengo miedo de que… no sienta lo mismo por mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete**

 **"** **Niñero"**

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Tom y yo habíamos tenido una bella cita… "como amigos" y los besos que Tom me dio fueron… únicos, me encanta, estoy totalmente enamorada de ese hombre.

Recordé que hoy era el día en que Tom vendría a vivir por un tiempo a mi casa, oh cielos Tom vendría a mi casa a cuidarme, corrí a bañarme y me cambie usando unos jeans, una blusa linda y mis converse negros. Baje y ahí estaban ya mis padres con sus maletas listas.

— ¿Cuándo regresan? —les pregunte a mis padres.

—En una semana—contesto mi madre revisando todo lo que necesitaban para el viaje—bueno ya solo esperamos a Tom y nos vamos.

En ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre, mi padre fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Tom.

—Buenos días—dijo Tom con una sonrisa y una pequeña maleta en su mano.

—Buenos días pasa—dijo mi padre haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Hola Tom—lo saludo mi madre y beso su mejilla—gracias por hacernos este favor.

Tom dejo la maleta en el suelo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer—sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno—dijo mi padre—nos vamos—mi padre y mi madre se despidieron de mi y de Tom.

—Pórtate bien y no le des lata a Tom—dije mi madre.

—Prometo portarme bien madre—sonreí.

—Adiós—dijeron mis padres y salieron de la casa.

Escuche como se iba el taxi y se alejaban.

— ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! —grite emocionada.

—Andrea—me miro Tom seriamente.

—Está bien—me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero—agua fiestas—ambos reímos tontamente—bueno déjame mostrarte tu cuarto.

—Claro—Tom tomo su maleta y ambos subimos las escaleras. Caminamos y le enseñe el cuarto de las visitas que estaba enseguida del mío.

—Este es tu habitación… temporalmente.

—Gracias—entro a la habitación y dejo su maleta en la cama. En eso sentí que mi estomago rugió— parece que alguien tiene hambre.

—Lo siento—me sonroje, no desayune.

—Yo tampoco la verdad—confeso—si me prestas tu cocina puedo hacer de desayunar algo rico.

—Oh no Tom tu eres el invitado yo hare el desayuno.

—Ah vamos no me molesta y me gusta cocinar y lo sabes—sonrió.

—Está bien, es por aquí.

Me adelante pero el tomo mi mano y ambos bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos, lo lleve hasta la cocina y el comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Mientras el cocinaba yo solo admiraba la hermosa vista que tenía de Tom. En eso tocaron el timbre y yo me levante, eran Trenton y Luke.

—Hola chicos—los saludo besando la mejilla de ambos—Pasen—me hice a un lado para dejarlos entrar—Tom está haciendo el desayuno—cerré la puerta.

—Entonces llegamos a buena hora—rió Trenton.

—Pasen por aquí—les dije a los chicos y los guie hasta la cocina.

—Eh hermano—saludo Trenton a Tom—veo que llegamos a buena hora.

Tom sin voltearlo a ver se rio. Minutos después el desayuno estuvo listo y los cuatro nos pusimos a comer. Estaba muy feliz, Tom había hecho el desayuno y la verdad es que no cocinaba nada mal. Al terminar Tom, Trenton y Luke subieron al cuarto de Tom para hablar con el mientras yo me quede limpiando la cocina.

A los minutos de haber terminado de limpiar escuche que alguien bajaba y vi que era Luke.

—Hola—dijo entrando Luke a la cocina.

—Hola—dije enjuagando en trapo de la cocina y vi que Luke se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Todo listo?

—Sí, la verdad es que Tom cocina muy bien.

—Cierto... oye como amigos ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro—me seque las manos y se senté con él.

—Está bien... —suspiro— te gusta Tom ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿A mi gustarme Tom? —Reí fingidamente y Luke me dio una de esas miradas de "admítelo", suspire—me gusta Tom y mucho, no le vas a decir ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, confía en mí.

—Gracias Luke—nos abrazamos y nos separamos— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por como lo miras, lo miras como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

— ¿Tan obvia soy?

—Tan obvia que el no se ha dado cuenta—reímos— ¿ya se han besado?

—Ammm... —el color rojo subió rápido a mi rostro—si... com veces—Luke suspiro— ¿está enamorado de mí?

-—No lo sé, no nos ha querido decir nada en concreto.

—Necesito saberlo Luke, no quiero hacerme ilusiones con el y poder aceptar que solo seremos amigos.

—Déjame ver que dice el, no te aseguro nada.

—Gracias Luke.

Lo abrace, en eso sonó el timbre, nos separamos y me levante para abrir y eran mis amigas.

—Andrea—dijo Karina—vamos a ir al cine ¿vienes?

—Claro—sonreí y voltee a ver a las escalaras y venían bajando Tom y Trenton. — ¿Chicos vienen al cine?

—Claro—contesto Trenton.

—Pero antes debemos ir por un amigo al aeropuerto.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Luke.

—Un amigo—contesto Tom

—Bueno vámonos—dijo impaciente Karina.

— ¿En qué? —pregunto Trenton.

—En taxi—sugirió Mari.

—Tenemos una camioneta yo conduzco—se ofreció Luke.

— ¿No es mucha molestia? —pregunto Karina.

—Para nada—contesto Luke

Luke se fue por la camioneta y todos nos subimos, Luke condujo hasta el aeropuerto para recoger al misterioso amigo de Tom


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

 **"** **Un Nuevo Amigo"**

Llegamos al aeropuerto para recoger al amigo de Tom, bajamos y esperamos que llegara el avión. Llego un avión y vimos a varias personas bajar de ahí, a lo lejos un hombre alto, cabello castaño bajo del avión con maleta en mano y Tom corrió a saludarlo.

— ¡Ben! ¡Ben! —alcance a escuchar que Tom le grito al hombre.

A lo lejos veía como se abrazaban, saludaban y reían. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hasta nosotros mientras sonreían y bromeaban entre ellos. Entre más se acercaba mas podía verle la cara a aquel hombre, no me creí quien era hasta que lo tuve frente a mí.

—Chicas—dijo Tom cuando los tuvimos frente a nosotros— el es Benedict Cumberbatch—no me resistí y voltee a ver la cara de Maribel, ella amaba a Benedict. Karina agarraba a Maribel para que no cayera.

—Encantado de conocerlos—dijo Benedict.

—Ben viejo amigo—fue Trenton a abrazarlos y darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Déjame presentarte a todos—dijo Tom—ella es Karina—la señalo y Ben le dio la mano amablemente sonriendo—ella es Maribel—la señalo y pude ver el momento exacto en el que los ojos de Benedict se encontraron con los de Maribel y pude notar la conexión que tuvieron al instante—y ella es Andrea—dijo Tom abrazándome y yo me sonroje.

—Un placer—le dije y tendí mi mano.

—El placer es mío—dijo Benedict tomando mi mano y besándola y yo me puse roja cual tomate.

—Bueno vamos a dar un paseo—propuso Trenton.

—Vamos al Mall— sugirió Karina.

—De una vez te digo que no pienso seguirte por todas las tiendas de ropa—bromeo Trenton con ella.

—Oh claro que lo harás y te gustara—rio.

Benedict subió las maletas sus maletas en la cajuela y nos subimos todos a la camioneta. Íbamos sentados de esta manera, Luke iba manejando y Trenton se fue en el asiento del copiloto, Karina, Tom y yo nos fuimos en los asientos de en medio y Benedict y Mari se fueron en los asientos traseros. Fuimos a la casa de Tom y dejamos las maletas de Benedict. Se volvieron a subir a la camioneta, Luke tomo el rumbo para ir al Mall, Maribel iba fascinada platicando con Benedict; lo que me extraño mucho ahora fue que Tom y Karina estaban hablando mucho, más de lo normal, yo se que a Karina un tiempo le llamo la atención Tom, pero no pelearía con ella por Tom, es mejor conservar la amistad de ambos. Todo el camino me fui muy callada, me estaba tragando las lagrimas, veía el paisaje por la ventana, en eso gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear la venta, mas fuerte cada vez.

—Chicos—dijo Luke— ¿Aun así quieren ir al Mall?

—Mejor llévanos a casa ahí compramos pizza ¿les parece? —pregunto Trenton.

—Vamos a mi casa—les propuse.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Luke tomo el camino de vuelta a casa; nos bajamos lo más rápido posible para no mojarnos pero fue casi imposible. Nos mojamos pero no mucho, les preste unas toallas para que se secaran y no se enfermaran; Trenton ordeno la pizza, estaba sentada en un sillón con Karina y Tom y ellos no paraban de platicar, eso me estaba destrozando el corazón, no pude resistir más. Me pare sin decir nada y me subí corriendo las escaleras. Entre a mi cuarto y me avente a la cama boca abajo, comenzaba a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas que ya no pude tragar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

— ¿Quien? —pregunte.

—Tu niñero favorito— ¡Mierda!...Tom.

Me apresure a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Pasa—estaba acostada boca abajo sentí cuando se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Tom.

—Nada, solo tengo sueño.

—Entonces ¿no vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre.

—Tú tienes algo, estas muy cortante conmigo ¿por qué bebe?

— ¿Bebe? —mi corazón se acelero al oír aquella simple palabra.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo que... ¿por qué bebe?

—Por que los niñeros cuidan bebes, y como yo soy tu niñero tu eres mi bebe—debo de admitir que eso me alegro y me gusto mucho— ¿quieres comer?

—Ok vamos.

Me voltee y vi que me estaba ofreciendo su mano, tome su mano y bajamos tomados de la mano, en ese momento llego la pizza, Trenton puso la película de Iron Man, todo estuvo muy padre amo a Tony Stark, no más que a Tom obviamente. La película termino y Luke puso la televisión y apenas iba comenzando una película de terror, así que lentamente me fui del lugar para no molestarlos. Me metí en mi habitación, puse mi CD de Taylor Swift "1989" busque una canción que me agradara, puse la canción de "Shake it off" la verdad no me pude resistir y comencé a bailar la canción, tome un cepillo y cantaba mientras bailaba y sacudía mi cuerpo; brincaba en la cama, bailaba por todas partes como una loca. Se termino la canción y caí rendida en la cama al mismo tiempo se fue la luz de la casa, se oyeron gritos en la parte de abajo de la casa y yo también grite, no porque se fue la luz si no porque alguien me toco el brazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **"** **Un beso a oscuras"**

La luz se había ido, todo estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada. Estaba aterrada pero no por la oscuridad, si no porque alguien me tenía tomada del brazo y no sabía quien era.

—Soy yo, Tom—dijo finalmente quien me tenia agarrada del brazo, sentí el momento en el que Tom se sentó conmigo en la cama.

—Tom, no te veo—dije.

—Yo tampoco te veo, pero te siento alrededor, en el silencio oigo el ruido de tus pies en el suelo y mi corazón se detiene—Tom paso su brazo alrededor de mi abrazándome—no tengas miedo, súper Tom ya esta aquí.

Me escondí en su pecho abrazándolo para que no se fuera, con él me sentía protegida, inmune, intocable, desearía que él supiera cuanto lo amo, desearía que él estuviera enamorado de mi y no tener que pensar cada noche que le tengo que decir a Joe de mi enamórate, ya no quiero más, pero soy una miedosa y tengo miedo a perder su amistad y no verlo nunca más prefiero esconder esto que siento y disfrazar mi amor. Levante mi rostro y lo vi a los ojos, estoy enamorada de el y de sus bellos ojos son como dos profundas e infinitas estrellas que aclara la oscuridad de mi alma y de mi corazón, me sentía conectada con él, me sentía mas suya que mía, caigo rendida ante sus pies, siento que todo mi cuerpo lleva su nombre, sus caricias, abrazos se quedan marcados en mi piel y sus labios como fuego ardiente quedan tatuados en mis labios, podría jurar que al despertar siento sus labios todavía sobre los míos. Cuando menos lo esperaba ambos cerramos los ojos, nos acercamos atraídos como dos imanes, ambos hicimos presión en nuestros labios, Tom acaricio mis mejillas y yo a cariaba su rostro, él deslizo sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, yo coloque mis manos en su cuello, con una mano comencé a acariciar su bello cabello, nos separamos por un ligero momento para tomar aire. Me dejaba llevar por el beso, ambos comenzamos esa danza de labios que tanto me embrujaba, me hechizaba en cuerpo y alama; Tom se abrió paso con su lengua hacia mí boca y yo solo me deje llevar, fue estupendo. Tom dejo de besar mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello y tiempo después comenzó a dar ligeros mordiscos y a chupar ligeramente dejando ligeras marcas en mi cuello, me estaba volviendo loca, yo no me quise quedar atrás así que también comencé a besar su cuello, pero después volvimos a besarnos en los labios. En ese momento me di cuenta que… lo amo bastante, puse mis manos en su pecho comencé a jugar con los botones de su camisa y se desabrocho, eso me gusto así que continúe mi camino quitando los botones de su camisa, él me ayudo a quitársela por completo, el comenzó a meter sus manos por mi blusa, eso me hizo que me diera un escalofrió que fue a terminar como un ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre que fue resentido en mi feminidad, Tom acariciaba mi cintura y mi espalda, él comenzó a levantar poco a poco mi blusa, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mis pechos, hubo algo en mi cerebro que se reactivo, me separe rápido de el y me baje la blusa.

—Tom…—dije con la respiración entre cortada—esto no está bien.

—Tienes razón—dijo avergonzado con la respiración algo agitada.

—Somos amigos no podemos estar haciendo esto.

—Cierto.

En eso la luz volvió Tom fue por su camisa que había caído a un lado de la cama, se la puso y salió del cuarto pero después se asomo por la puerta.

—Por cierto, bailas muy bien—me dijo.

— ¿Qué? —me desconcertó lo que me dijo.

—Venia a ver que te paso, la puerta estaba semi abierta y te vi bailando "Shake it off"

—Ammm... gracias—me puse roja como un tomate.

Tom salió de la habitación. Pero qué pena, Tom me había visto bailar como una loca. Pero Dios mío, lo volví a besar esto no puede ser verdad, en eso dos preguntas vinieron a mi mente solo para atormentarme ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Le gusto? Ahora creo que la pregunta de si estaba enamorada u obsesionada con él era más fácil de responder, ahora sé lo que yo siento por él, pero... ¿Él que siente por mí? Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Pase—respondí mientras seguía sentada en la cama

Entraron Karina y Mari,

—Oye—dijo Karina—ya nos vamos, ya se termino la lluvia y ya vieron nuestros papás por nosotras.

—Está bien, que les vaya bien—me despedí de todas con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Karina.

— ¿Que es qué? —pregunte.

—Esa marca en tu cuello.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Déjame ver—dijo Mari— Andrea ¿qué andabas haciendo?

—Pues...ammm… Tom y yo...nos besamos...

— ¿Qué?-Mari se quedo en shock.

—Sí y no es la primera vez—les aclare.

— ¿Cómo?-Karina también se quedo en shock.

—Bueno, les cuento rápido—les conté de mi primer beso con Tom, de la cita y de hoy— y eso es lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno probablemente seamos primas-dijo Karina.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte.

—Trenton me invito a salir mañana.

—Que bien.

—Y puede que seamos mejores amigas por doble partida-dijo Mari.

— ¿Tu Mari? —pregunte.

—Sí, Ben me invito a salir.

Las tres nos abrazamos muy emocionadas, en eso un claxon sonó.

—Hora de irnos—dijo Karina.

—Hasta luego chicas—les dije.

Salieron del cuarto y se fueron, me fui al baño, me cambie y me puse mi pijama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **"** **Sinceridad"**

Al salir del baño vi a Trenton sentado en mi cama.

— Andrea necesito hablar contigo—dijo Trenton.

—Si claro ¿sobre qué? —me senté a un lado de él.

—Sobre... Karina.

—Si ¿qué pasa con Karina?

—Bueno lo que pasa es... sé que llevo poco de conocerla pero... ella me gusta.

— ¿En serio? —sonreí cuando dijo eso.

—Si—él sonrió tímidamente.

—Eso es genial Trent.

—Oye Andrea ¿Crees que yo le gusto a Karina?

—Trenton conozco a mi mejor amiga y te puedo asegurar que está muy enamorada de ti aun que no me haya dicho nada.

—Gracias, me acabas de ayudar mucho.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ahora me siento más seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

—Le preguntare a Karina que si quiere ser mi novia.

—Wow que emoción Trent.

—Bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda Andrea te dejo dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Nick se paró de mi cama.

—Hasta mañana prima—dijo Trenton antes de salir.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dije viéndolo asustada y preocupada. Trenton ya sabía algo, eso era lo mas seguro.

—Lo siento.

Suspire

— ¿Que tanto escuchaste Trent? —creí que había escuchado mi conversación con mis amigas.

—Solo cuando Luke te preguntaba, es que iba al baño y escuche la pregunta y bueno... me dio curiosidad.

— ¿Y escuchaste lo del beso?

—Bueno, sí, es que venía a hablar contigo cuando las escuche hablar—suspire—si te sirve de algo, él ahora está confundido, no sabe si te quiere como amiga o si el besarte significa algo más que un simple beso erróneo.

—Gracias Trent—me pare de la cama y lo abrace—eres un buen amigo.

— ¿No puedo ser el mejor?

—Sé, pero ahora ese puesto lo tiene Tom.

—No es cierto, tú quieres a Tom más que como amigo así que no se vale, yo soy tu mejor amigo.

—Está bien—se me hizo tierno y lo volví a abrazar—bueno, adiós.

— ¿Me corres de tu casa?

—No, lo siento—me sonroje.

—No te preocupes, Luke y yo ya nos íbamos, muchas gracias por atendernos.

—No es nada vengan cuando quieran.

—Está bien, muchas gracias—y no te preocupes Tom ya dijo que él cerraba.

—Gracias y hasta luego.

Trenton salió de la habitación, apague el foco, me acosté en la cama; "mi primera noche con Tom en la casa" pensé, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar ese beso con Tom ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido? ¡¿Se hubiera acostando conmigo?! ¿Lo hubiera hecho conscientemente o inconscientemente? No tengo idea, pero ahora gracias a Trenton se que existe la mínima posibilidad de que Tom tal vez se enamore de mi, toque mis labios y todavía sentía el beso de Tom marcado sobre ellos, sus labios tatuados sobre los míos ¿Que tiene el que me hace sentir así? ¿Serán sus ojos? ¿Sus labios? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿El fuego que enciende dentro de mi cuando me besa o me toca? No sé que sea, pero lo que si se es que lo amo, es perfecto, de buen corazón. Me fui perdiendo en mis pensamientos y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por que sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello, me di media vuelta y abrace a ese alguien por la cintura y escuche una melodiosa risa.

—Bebe—dijo Tom mientras continuaba acariciando mi cabello—despierta, hora de desayunar.

—Mmm... No quiero.

—Anda, vamos ¿no tienes hambre?

—No mucha.

—Bueno, levántate, báñate, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar.

—Si mi general, pero mi general tengo un problema—dije como si fuera un soldado.

— ¿Cual es su problema cadete?

—Mi general, tengo flojera de levantarme.

— ¡Cadete! tiene que levantarse.

—No—me cubrí la cara con la cobija.

Tom se paró de la cama y me estiro la cobija.

—Cadete, levántese.

—No. —me cruce de brazos.

—Cadete, termino con mi paciencia.

Me cargo en sus brazos y comencé a gritar y chillar.

—Tom, bájame—reí—bájame—me bajo en la puerta del baño.

—A bañarse.

—Bien general, ha ganado esta batalla.

Me metí al baño y no me tarde mucho ahí adentro, no quería hacer esperar a Tom. Me cambie y me puse algo cómodo. Salí del baño.

—Estoy lista—él estaba sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

—Bueno ¿qué te parece si salimos a desayunar?

—Genial.

—Bien voy por las llaves de mi auto al departamento y paso por ti ¿Bien?

-Está bien.

Tom beso mi mejilla y la salió de mi habitación, tome mi bolsa y comencé a guardar las cosas para estar lista cuando Tom llegara, tome mi celular y este comenzó a sonar .

— ¿Bueno? —dije contestando.

— ¡Hija! —dijo mi madre del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo les va?

—Muy bien, oye hija nos vamos a quedar otra semana, por favor avísale a Tom bueno, me tengo que ir te cuidas.

—Igual, los quiero.

Colgué, guarde mi celular en mi pantalón, baje y ahí estaba Tom sentado esperándome, cuando me vio se paro y fue hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste?

—Es que, mi mamá me hablo por celular, me dijo que se iban a tardar otra semana.

—Entonces seré niñero por dos semanas, cuidare mucho a mi bebe—me abrazo.

Nos separamos, salimos de la casa tomados de la mano, subimos al carro y Tom me llevo a desayunar a un Burger King, me ayudo a bajar; ordenamos nuestro desayuno y nos fuimos a sentar para esperar la orden, mientras esperábamos platicamos un rato.

—Tom, te quiero hacer una pregunta—le dije—no como amiga... si no como fan...

—Está bien fan te escucho.

—Se sincero, ¿hiciste la canción "Stand by me" se la dedicas a Kat? ¿Verdad? ¿O me equivoco?

Suspiro me miro directo a los ojos.

—Si

— ¿Serias capaz de dedicarle esa canción a otra chica que no sea ella?

—No lo sé, puede ser, ahora estoy confundido.

—Ahora como amiga ¿por qué estas confundido?

—Ammm...no te mentiré... por... —el chico del altavoz que dice los números de las ordenes nos interrumpió anunciando nuestra orden.

Tom se levanto por nuestra orden, desayunamos, nos divertimos mucho Tom me tenia risa y risa. Pero... mi duda seguía ¿por qué Tom está confundido? no me quiero ilusionar, no me quiero quedar con duda, lo voy a averiguar. Al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos a la casa, Tom me ayudo a bajar del auto.

— ¿Que quieres hacer? —me pregunto Tom.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de enfrente?

—Está bien.

Me tomo la mano, cruzamos la calle, le dimos una vuelta al parque, nos detuvimos en los columpios, aun tomados de la mano, nos mecimos en los columpios, parecíamos una pareja de novios, lástima que no lo éramos.

—Tom, te quiero enseñar algo.

—Bien.

Nos paramos y fuimos al centro del parque, ahí había un árbol, grande y frondoso nos sentamos en el pasto recargados en el árbol, veíamos las nubes pasar y les encontrábamos formas en eso paso una nube muy hermosa.

—Esa tiene forma de corazón—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos volteamos a ver y ambos nos sonrojamos... fue lindo...nos vimos a los ojos, Tom me estaba hipnotizando con esa bella mirada, sentía como nos estábamos acercando y ahora ambos hicimos presión en los labios del otro, me estaban gustando tantos sus besos, puedo decir que el me enseño a besar, nuestros labios se movían a un mismo compás, nos separamos un poco para respirar, lo volví a ver a los ojos, Tom acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Mas confundido no puedo estar... —dijo Tom.

— ¿Que quieres decir? no te entiendo ¿por qué estas confundido?

Tom suspiro.

—Mira yo te quiero mucho...

—Yo también—más de lo que te imaginas.

—Sí, pero...no estoy seguro de... que tanto te quiero...

—No te entiendo...

—Es que no se si te quiero como amiga... o algo... mas

—Pero ¿yo que puedo hacer?

—Tu... solo quédate quieta y no te muevas—así lo hice.

Tomo mi barbilla y me acerco a el, yo no me movía, el cerro sus ojos y yo también lo hice, él hizo presión en mis labios, me abrazo por la cintura, me pego a él después me cargo para sentarme en sus piernas, lo abrace por el cuello, nos separamos un poco y Joe me daba besos pausados en los labios, después se detuvo y me recostó en su pecho y me acariciaba el cabello.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa... si te amo o solo... o solo el simple deseo de... —me tomo mi barbilla, me dio un beso casto en los labios, comenzó a susurrar sobre mis labios—deseo sentirte a ti y a tus labios.

Nos volvimos a besar, meditaba en sus bellas palabras y junte la ultima oración "El simple deseo de sentirte a ti y a tus labios"... fue tan... ¡Esperen! Tom solo me quiere como una simple distracción me separe rápido de él y me quite de sus piernas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **"** **Error"**

Nos volvimos a besar, meditaba en sus bellas palabras y junte la ultima oración "El simple deseo de sentirte a ti y a tus labios"... fue tan... ¡Esperen! Tom solo me quiere como una simple distracción me separe rápido de él y me quite de sus piernas.

— ¡¿Solo soy un juego para ti?!

— ¡No!

—Entonces solo quieres besarme para olvidarte de Kat.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

—Si claro—dije con sarcasmo— no soy ninguna tonta, seré ingenua pero no idiota, ¿crees que soy un juguete sin sentimientos? pues que crees si tengo sentimientos, yo me entregue a ti en cada beso y tú me haces esto ¡No te quiero volver a ver! —Me levante y lo mire furiosa— Eres como todos los malditos hombres de este mundo solo te gusta ilusionar y jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, adiós Tom—me pare y me fui corriendo del parque.

Cruce corriendo la calle ni me fije por misericordia nadie me atropello, entre a mi casa, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como cascadas muy apenas podia ver a donde iba, subí a mi cuarto, creía que no había nadie en mi casa, me avente a la cama y llore como nunca, en eso alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto.

— ¡Vete Tom no te quiero volver a ver!

—No soy Tom, somos Ben y Trent—dijo Benedict del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pase—dije entre sollozos.

Junto con ellos entraron mis amigas, no sabía que estaban aquí, me senté en la cama y ellos lo hicieron también.

— ¿Que te paso amiga? —pregunta Karina abrazándome.

—Nada—dije sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

—Nadie llora así por nada—dijo Mari.

—Andrea dinos que tienes, nos preocupas ¿qué te hizo el idiota de Tom? —dijo Trenton.

—Me utilizo ¡eso paso! —golpee furiosa el colchón.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —dijo Karina asombrada.

—Como lo oyen.

— ¿Pero qué paso?-pregunto Trenton con ojos confundidos.

—Tom... no es así—lo defendió Benedict.

—Me dijo que no sabía si me quería como amiga o algo más que solo el deseo de sentirme a mí y a mis labios.

— ¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos atónitos.

—Ben, amor, déjennos un rato a solas con ella—dijo Mari mira a Benedict con ojos de enamorada.

—Está bien amor-ambos se dieron un beso.

—Te voy a extrañar bonita—le dijo Trenton a Karina.

—Yo te voy a extrañar mas cosita—ambos se besaron.

Oigan ya ¿no? aquí hay un corazón roto y lo último que necesita es ver esto.

—Amiga—dijo Mari—¿qué podemos hacer por ti?

-—Hablen de cualquier tema para distraerme.

— ¿Segura? —pregunto Karina.

—Sí, muy segura.

Mis amigas me estuvieron contando lo que hizo cada una en sus citas, la verdad es que eso no me ayudo mucho porque yo no dejaba de pensar en Tom y en darle vuelta la palabras que me había dicho. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Acaso solo iba a ser siempre el juguete de los hombres?

—Bueno no queremos dejarte sola—dijo Mari—pero es hora de irnos, cuídate—me abrazo.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos—Karina me abrazo con fuerza.

Salieron de mi cuarto, me volví a acostar boca abajo y los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, recordé todo lo que viví con Tom en este tiempo, pensaba en cada momento que pasamos juntos, nuestras salidas juntos, nuestras platicas, sus caricias, sus...besos... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de mi celular aquel tono que me decía que… Tom me estaba llamando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **"** **Canciones del corazón"**

Salieron de mi cuarto, me volví a acostar boca abajo y los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, recordé todo lo que viví con Tom en este tiempo, pensaba en cada momento que pasamos juntos, nuestras salidas juntos, nuestras platicas, sus caricias, sus...besos... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de mi celular aquel tono que me decía que… Tom me estaba llamando.

Suspire antes aplanar el botón verde para contestar la llama, lentamente me fui poniendo el aparato en el oído y con miedo en mi voz conteste.

— ¿Si?

—Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now, Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same, When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down, 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name, It all just sounds like oooooh… Mmm, too young, too dumb to realice, That I should've bought you flowers, And held your hand, Should've gave you all my hours, When I had the chance, Take you to every party, 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance, Now my baby's dancing, But she's dancing with another man, My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways, Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life, Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… And it haunts me every time I close my eyes, It all just sounds like oooooh… Mmm, too young, too dumb to realice, That I should've bought you flowers, And held your hand, Should've gave you all my hours, When I had the chance, Take you to every party, 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance, Now my baby's dancing, But she's dancing with another man, Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong, Oh, I know I'm probably much too late, To try and apologize for my mistakes, But I just want you to know, I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand, Give you all his hours, When he has the chance, Take you to every party, 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance, Do all the things I should have done, When I was your man, Do all the things I should have done, When I was your man—Tom termino de cantar— Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, te juro que no fue esa mi intencion.

—Ah no—dije sarcásticamente— entonces según tu ¿cual fue?

—Es que... yo jamás te he querido por tu físico.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que soy fea?

— ¡No, no! Tu eres muy bonita para, pero yo jamás me fijaría en alguien solo por el físico.

—Sí, seguro.

—Bueno solo un par de veces y me equivoque, lo admito, pero yo estoy confundido, entiéndeme, no sé si te quiero como amiga o algo más.

—Perfecto, entonces te ayudare a que no estés mas confundido.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

—Para evitar esto mejor ya no nos veremos más.

—Pero soy tu niñero oficial y duermo en tu casa.

—Lo siento pero ahora le pediré a Trenton que me cuide y puedes venir a recoger tus cosas cuando quieras, listo te he quitado un peso de encima.

—Pero...

—Adiós...

Colgué el teléfono; comencé a llorar y llore por mucho tiempo, escuchaba que Tom tocaba a mi puerta, estuvo mucho rato así, yo trataba de ignorarlo, le gritaba se que fuera, pero me canse y ya no le hable, pero el seguía tocando hasta que cayó la noche, me imagino que se canso, ya no lo escuchaba tocar ni siquiera su respiración fuera de la puerta, nada...

Decidí salir a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Salí de mi cuarto con precaución, no había nadie supongo que Tom tomo sus cosas y se fue a dormir a su casa, me fui de puntitas a la cocina, por si las moscas, comí algo rápido, al terminar aproveche que estaba sola en casa así que no importaba si hacía ruido. Llegue a mi cuarto de música abrí la puerta y entre.

El cuarto era todo blanco, una ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna y en medio de ese cuarto había un piano, se veía todo muy hermoso y prefecto. Me acerque al piano, me senté. Abrí el piano empecé a tocar las teclas y en eso se me vino a mi mente una melodía de conocía... empecé a tocar y a cantar...

—I can honestly say You've been on my mind Since I woke up today, up today I look at your photograph all the time These memories come back to life And I don't mind I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing I remember those simple things I remember 'till I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I wanna forget is goodbye I woke up this morning And played our song And through my tears I sang along I picked up the phone and then Put it down Cause I know I'm wasting my time And I don't mind I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing I remember those simple things I remember 'till I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I wanna forget Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up With your ring tone I hesitate but answer it anyway You sound so alone And I'm surprised to hear you say You remember when we kissed you still feel it on your lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing You remember those simple things We talked 'till we cried You said that your biggest regret The one thing you wish I'd forget saying goodbye Saying goodbye Oh, Goodbye...

Tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, recordé cada uno de los bellos momentos que pase con Tom... y ahora como si nada desaparecían, eso dolía, como llego se fue, fácil vine fácil se va. Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro voltee y vi a Tom el también estaba llorando, me hice a un lado y se sentó conmigo en el banco del piano, ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, no le pude sostener mas la mirada, voltee a ver a la venta, en eso el tomo mi barbilla, me hizo que lo viera a los ojos, me acerco lentamente a el...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"El comienzo de algo"

Tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, recordé cada uno de los bellos momentos que pase con Tom... y ahora como si nada desaparecían, eso dolía, como llego se fue, fácil vine fácil se va. Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro voltee y vi a Tom el también estaba llorando, me hice a un lado y se sentó conmigo en el banco del piano, ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, no le pude sostener mas la mirada, voltee a ver a la venta, en eso el tomo mi barbilla, me hizo que lo viera a los ojos, me acerco lentamente a el. Sentí su respiración chocando en mi rostro, nuestros labios comenzaron a rosar, ambos cerramos los ojos, Tom hizo presión sobre mis labios, yo le seguí el beso, lo amaba, lo necesitaba más de lo que yo pensaba, deje mi orgullo atrás por amor a el; nos separamos lentamente, abrimos los ojos y vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, ese brillo sin el cual yo no podia vivir.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en el restaurante? —me pregunto Tom

—No ¿qué cosa?

—Que si podría dedicarle a alguien más la canción de Stand by me.

—Ah sí.

—Bueno ya tengo tu respuesta.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Mañana te lo mostrare, es hora de dormir.

Me dio un beso en la frente y cada quien se fue a dormir a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente desperté, me bañe, me puse mi ropa, y baje a desayunar, lo raro es que nunca lo escuche o lo vi. De pronto alguien me cubrió los ojos con una mascada, yo estaba a punto de gritar y pedir ayuda pero me taparon la boca.

—No hagas nada—dijo una voz grave—si es que no quieres salir lastimada—sentía que me estaba encaminando a algún lado, estaba muy asustada mi corazón latía a mil, en eso escuche una puerta y después la cerro. ¡Oh no me están secuestrando! —te voy a destapar la boca, NO vayas a gritar —yo solo asentí, me soltó y me destapo los ojos.

En eso vi a Tom sentando frente al piano estaba muy confundida ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Tom empezó a tocar una canción que reconocí al instante y la canto mientras me veía a los ojos.

—When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see, no, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me, so darling, Darling, stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand, stand by me, stand by me, if the sky, that we look upon, should tumble and fall, and the mountain should crumble to the sea, I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me, and darling, Darling, stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me, so darling, Darling, stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me, whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand, stand by me, stand by me.

Tom bajo la tapa del piano, lentamente se levanto del banquillo y camino hasta mí. Ambos teníamos los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él acerco sus manos a mis mejillas y con los pulgares, limpio las lágrimas.

— ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? —pregunto Tom.

—Tal vez—dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien seré mas especifico, si se la dedicaría a alguien más.

—Y... ¿a quién?

Tom rio levemente.

—A ti.

Tomo mi barbilla y me acerco a el, nos íbamos a besar pero se detuvo y volteo a ver ala puerta, ahí se encontraban Trenton, Luke y Benedict.

—Chicos—dijo Tom— ¿nos podrían dejar solos?

—Está bien—dijo Trenton—adiós—salió de la habitación.

—Tom—dijo Benedict—solo recuerda que debemos estar…

—Lo sé, prometo no tardar—dijo Tom fastidiado.

Ben y Luke salieron de la habitación.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunto Tom.

—No lo sé—dije haciéndome la loca

—Oh ya recordé—dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues yo no ¿me ayudas a recordar?

—Con mucho gusto—se acerco a mí, rozo mis labios— Andrea—susurro sobre mis labios— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que había querido escuchar toda mi vida, y la que toda Hiddlestoner sueña con escuchar, lo bese y el me siguió el beso, nos separamos.

— ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? —pregunte al separarme usando las mismas palabras que él.

—Tal vez—dijo con una sonrisa y yo reí con él.

—Bien, seré mas especifica ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia Tom!

Lo abrace fuertemente por el cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura, nos volvimos a besar y tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Ya están listos? —pregunto Ben asomando la cabeza por la puerta

—Si—dijo Tom ligeramente molesto—ya vamos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte.

—A comer, Benedict nos quiere decir una "noticia importante"—dijo haciendo comillas entre las palabras noticia importante—vamos amor.

—Claro.

Dios mío se escucho bien bonito cuando me dijo "amor", es un sueño hecho realidad. Salimos tomados de la mano, ahí estaba Luke, Trenton y Ben con una sonrisa sospechosa.

— ¿Que tanto escucharon? —pregunto Tom.

— ¡TODO! —Dijeron los tres— ¡Felicidades!

Los tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos, chicos—dijo Tom apartándome de ellos—me la están aplastando

Tom me dio un tierno beso en mi frente, todo era tan lindo no podia dejar de decir "awwww" en mi mente, lo ama mucho y el me amaba igual y ahora me lo demostraba a cada instante. Los cinco nos fuimos a un restaurante algo elegante, y ahí estaba mis amigas ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? ¿Qué rayos trae Benedict? ¿Cuál es la dichosa sorpresa? Tom me presento ante todos como su novia, todos nos felicitaron; ordenamos y comimos, al terminar estábamos muy ajustó platicando.

—Bueno creo que ya llego la hora—dijo Benedict y carraspeo un poco la garganta.

Ben volteo a ver a Mari, de su pantalón saco una cajita, se incoó delante de Mari y abrió la cajita, dentro de ella había un anillo de compromiso.

—Maribel Cantú—dijo Ben— ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Oh Ben—dijo Mari estupefacta—SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI MIL VECES SI.

Benedict se levanto y él y Mari se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

— ¡Felicidades! —gritamos todos.

Todos comenzamos a hablar con emoción de la boda de lo que haríamos donde seria etc. Cada quien se fue a su casa, yo me fui obviamente con Tom, llegamos a la casa. Ambos estábamos solos en casa, como novio y novia.

— ¿Quieres ir al patio? —pregunto Tom.

—Claro.

Nos fuimos tomados de la manos, salimos y vimos las estrellas caminamos un poco por el jardín. Nos detuvimos a la mitad del inmenso patio... Ambos nos volteamos a ver a los ojos.

—Te amo... —me dijo Tom.

—Te amo—le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos besamos igual que la primera vez, aquel primer beso que nos dimos en ese café, cargado de amor y pasión.

—Te amo tanto—susurro Tom sobre mis labios—y más de lo que yo, imagine amar a una persona.

—Ahora sé que yo también te amo y que no estoy obsesionada contigo.

—Este no es el fin.

— ¿Qué? —sonreí un tanto confundida.

—Este es el comienzo de una bella historia de amor.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso como solo el sabía hacerlo.


End file.
